


Dancer

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [34]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Dancing, Friendship, Magical Girls, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: The tragedy of the dancer, Mami Tomoe. I imagine that she loved to dance once upon a time, and it was on the way to her dance recital that her family car was involved in a traffic accident. She never got to show her parents how well she danced.





	Dancer

It's been two years now  
And I'm still alone  
Does really no one care  
Does no one know

I seem to understand now  
That I'll be alone  
No one else will be there  
So my life goes

Balancing on my toes  
As I spin in death throes  
Crying out my eyes for the show  
That no one came to see

A lonely pirouette  
I won't let me forget  
My life ain't over yet  
Someone will comfort me  
Eventually...

It's been so long now  
And I've turned to stone  
I've talked to all I dare  
I'm still solo

And now, looking down  
Everything that I own  
None of it can compare  
To what I owe

Balancing on my toes  
As I spin in death throes  
Crying out my eyes for the show  
That no one came to see

A lonely pirouette  
I won't let me forget  
My future still ain't set  
No one can comfort me  
Eternally

And you came into my life  
Chasing away my sense of strife  
So you were the company that I need  
To silence grief's seed

You were the only thing  
That allowed me to sing  
And believe everything  
Would soon be angel wings

So I danced through the dark  
I gave you my all, my heart  
Never knew you would change  
That your life would rearrange

But here we are  
The dancer falls apart

And you came into my life  
Promised you would be my light  
And you were the company that I need  
To silence grief's seed

You were the very thing  
That could help me to sing  
And believe everything  
Would soon be angel wings

So I dance in twilight  
With pink and blue, my wings for flight  
I never meant to leave so soon  
I wished to see these flowers bloom

But here we are  
The dancer's torn apart

Balancing on my toes  
As I spin in death throes  
Crying out my eyes for the show  
That no one came to see

A lonely pirouette  
I won't live with regrets  
My life ain't over yet  
But I still need comforting  
My beginnings

Then you came into my life  
I don't know when or how or why  
But you were the company that I need  
To silence grief's seed

You are the only thing  
That allows me to sing  
Dancing through tragedy  
To find my angel wings

So I danced to the light  
I gave my all, I did it right  
I never saw you were my friend  
Up until the very end

And after all  
You played your part

I will protect you  
I won't neglect you  
I can't forget you  
Never reject you

So I dance

Balancing on my toes  
As I spin in death throes  
Broad smile on my face for the show  
I put on just for me

My lonely pirouette  
I dance away my debt  
A joy you can't detect  
As I die comfortably  
No eulogy

Balancing on my toes  
Stumbling any way I go  
Practicing my dance for the show  
My parents want to see

My perfect pirouette  
A wasted dance move set  
I haven't used it yet  
They never got to see  
The dancer in me


End file.
